Daniel
by Engines-Secret-Admirer
Summary: Well 6 months after the book Ponyboy meets a new kid who has a lot in common. Daniel has lost his parents in a car crash like him, has lost a friend to drugs. Daniel though seems a little weird. No one even knows where he lives or his number.


**Daniel**

summary- Well 6 months after the book Ponyboy meets a new friend who has a lot in common. Daniel has lost his parents in a car crash like him, has lost a friend to drugs. Daniel though seems a little weird. No one even knows where he lives or his number. Whats up with this kid who is never seen with adults or siblings?

Disclaimer- I do not own the original Outsider charachters. The most I have in common with the brilliant S.E. Hinton is we share the same home State.

I may or may not update depending on Reviews.

* * *

Start of story

This story is really for people who knows the charachters well because the story is in mine and Pony's pov. It switches kind of straight from me to him. Maybe the other Curtis's too but I will not warn you.

Ponyboy Curtis has been depressed the past six months. His brothers has been there to support him but he was with out a best friend. Ponyboy actually did not care to have another.

Pony has been debating on ending his life or not. He blames himself for everything that happened. He is afraid to be close to anyone.

If I get close to anyone they'll die to. I can't kill anyone else. I should be in jail with the other muderers.

"Hey Pony. Hows your day?" I asked my younger brother as he went by to our room. "Fine" he mumbled shutting the door. I have been worried about him lately. He's been very absent minded and living like a robot. He hardly talks to me and Dar except a few nods mainly.

We keep trying to get him to make new friends but he don't. Him being depressed is bad enough, but to top it off Darry's is still yelling at him alot. No matter what. He even yells at him for keeping to himself. I mean I want him to be open but yelling Don't help it.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Breakfast" Darry said waking his brothers up. The two younger brothers got up and got dressed quickly. Soda headed to the kitchen but Pony remained in the front room, because he was not hungry.

"Ponyboy! Get your ass in here and eat some breakfast." Darry yelled at his brother at his concern of Pony never eating much anymore. Ponyboy walked into the kitchen and ate slowly. Ponyboy ate a small piece of cake and a slice of toast.

"Bye Dar" Ponyboy said heading toward school. Darry was not happy with the amount Pony ate, but kept quite because at least he ate something.

Ponyboy walked to school by himself. He went to his locker and got out his Algebra2 book out and headed to his first hour. He liked first hour cause he sat at the table by himself and no one bothered him.

When he got to first hour Pony was suprised to see a new kid sitting at his table. The kid was well not really big. He was about Ponyboys size. He had dirty blonde hair. He was fit and he was not really very muscular looking.

Pony walked over to his table in silence. He did not want to talk to the new kid and hoped he took the hint.

"Hi" the kid said. "Hi" I said being polite.

"My name is Daniel Willis. Whats yours?" He asked.

"Ponyboy Curtis" I say.

"I like that name. It's original."

"Thanks." I said.

"So how are you?" Daniel asked trying to make conversation.

"Fine" Ponyboy said getting annoyed.

"Thats good. Do you have good grades?" Daniel asked.

"Leave me the hell alone." Ponyboy yelled blowing up.

Daniel looked hurt, but then his expression changed.

"Why are you so depressed?" Daniel asked.

"Because two of my best friends are dead because of me." I yell trying not to cry thinking about them.

" How is it because of you?" Daniel asked.

" Because... Just leave me alone." Pony yelled.

"Well by your reaction I doubt its your fault. But I know how you feel loosing people you care about I lost my parents in a car crash and a friend to drugs." Daniel said.

Ponyboy stared at Daniel not believing what he just said.

"Your parents died in a car crash too?" Ponyboy asked wiping tears away.

"Yeah. Why?" Daniel asked.

"Mine did too. About nine months ago." Ponyboy cried.

"I'm sorry kid." Daniel said.

"I'm sorry for being snappish and mean but you need to leave me the hell alone." Ponyboy said his mood switching again.

The bell rang and Daniel and Ponyboy did not say a thing to each other again the rest of the hour. Well the rest of the day at that.

The final bell to go home rung at 2:40. Ponyboy got his homework and started outside to walk home. As he walked away Ponyboy heard a call "Ponyboy"

Ponyboy turned around to see Daniel running towards him.

Ponyboy let out a exsperated sigh. He was not happy to see Daniel again.

"Won't tou leave me the fuck alone. I don't like you. Go the hell away." Ponyboy yelled at Daniel.

"Why don't you like me?" Daniel asked me.

"Cuss you won't leave me the hell alone." Ponyboy said. Ponyboy then turned and took off sprinting home. He cried a little about the way he treated Daniel but he wanted people to leave him alone.

Ponyboy hated being so mean. He just wished Johnny and Dally were alive so things could go back to normal. Ponyboy walked into his house to find Soda already home.

"Hi Ponyboy" Sodapop greeted his brother. "Hi" Pony greeted back. Pony took his work out and did hos math and put it back up. He hated school work.

"Soda i'm going for a walk." Pony said.

"Be back an a hour." Soda instructed Soda.

Ponyboy walked to the lot. He layed down there and looked at the sky. He cryed for his friends adn parents. He cryed for the fact this was where Johnny slept alot. This was where the gang hung out together alot. He also cryed for his brothers and also for himself. Ponyboy cryed for twenty minutes and then set up.

He wiped his tears away. He took a couple of deep breaths to calme down before he went home. He felt better as he walked home. The crying had really helped him.

Pony was to his door and was about to walk in when he heard. "I know all about you and Johnny and Dally." Daniel said walking out from the shawdows.

Ok thats all. How did you like it. Its two o'clock in the morning. How did you like the style I wrote in? Should I change it and make it easier for yall to follow in Point of views? Please give me suggestions.

Bye

Enginessecretadmirer

Luv ya Engine!

Thanks to all who reads! Please Review with comments they help me out alot. Thanks!


End file.
